Southern Secrets
by leahlilly215
Summary: Rose Hathaway is fresh out of college and is attending her friends wedding when she sees a face from the past. Enter Dimitri Belikov. He's a fitness trainer from Russia who can't seem to place where he knows Rose from. As they meet again will sparks fly? What happens when Rose's controlling boyfriend Adrian gets thrown into the mix? Only time will tell this is the South after all..
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just kind of popped into my head the other day and I really wanted to see if anyone was interested in reading it before I decided to throw it away or not. I'm not new to writing fanfiction but this is my first VA story. I'm really into Romitri right now. I know this chapter is slow but I wanted to start it off slower, introducing a few basic things before diving straight into it. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please REVIEW!**

Dimitri stepped through the small gate that bared his entrance to the celebration. His eyes roamed the scene taking everything in. There were about fifteen rows of 10 pristine white chairs with cushioned seats in each row on either side of a white satin fabric strip that made the aisle. The satin led the way to a white fence archway that had ivy woven through its holes at the front of the chairs. Everything was beautifully simple. Everything screamed Tracy to him. Dimitri smiled to himself at the thought.

He scanned the few people occupying the chairs for a place to sit, there wasn't many people, and he was fairly early, until he found his friend waving at him to join him. He made his way over and gave his friend a hard hug, "Darren! It's so good to see you man." The man named Darren smiled and sat with Dimitri, putting his arm back around the woman he had left sitting next to him, "Dimitri! You look good bro. Man how long has it been? Four years? Five?" Dimitri chuckled, taking his seat next to his friend has he spoke, "Nearly five."

Darren smiled and nodded, thinking back. Dimitri took the time to study his old friend. He was taller, but only slightly, than the last time they spoke but still didn't come close to his own 6'7'' height. His hair was a chocolate brown color but his eyes were as blue as ever. His face was a little more lined than he remembered but so was his own.

Dimitri was distracted from his assessment when the woman next to Darren elbowed him in the ribs and his friend looked embarrassed, "Oh! Sorry, Dimitri this is Jenna, my girlfriend. Jen this is Dimitri, a buddy of mine from college." Dimitri smiled and took her hand, shaking it as he said, "It's nice to meet you." Jenna smiled, "It's nice to meet you too." She was pretty, not his type, but pretty nonetheless. She was blonde haired and blue eyed, long legged and could definitely be a model.

"So Dimitri," Darren said, "What've you been up to? It's been too long since we talked." Dimitri shrugged, tucking a stray hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail behind his ear, "I got a job as a personal trainer at The Julius Fitness Club in San Antonio after graduation and now I'm the Head Manager of Personal Fitness. Which is just their fancy way of saying I watch over all of the personal trainers on staff." Darren whistled, "I've heard of that place. Isn't the membership close to $200 a month for a basic package?" Dimitri gave a small smile and nodded. "Damn man. How much do you make a year?" Dimitri just winked at him in response.

They chatted for a while longer, people finally starting to come through the gate and filling the seats. And then, at 7 pm sharp, the groomsman were lined up in nice jeans and button up shirts with cowboy hats to match (not to mention boots), and the music started. A small boy whose clothes matched the groomsmen walked out first with a small red pillow, which Dimitri assumed held the rings. Next the three bridesmaids came out. Each wore a matching knee length, red lace dress, not to mention they all wore matching black cowboy boots, and all their hair was curled to Taylor Swift perfection. Just as the last bridesmaid took her place to the left of the arch, the wedding march started. A small girl wore a while frilly dress and threw red rose petals into the air and giggled as she watched them fall around her skipped down the aisle before she sat in the front row. Everyone stood to watch as Tracy started to make her way down the aisle. She wore a simple A-line lace dress that only trailed behind her for a couple feet. Her brown hair was half up with the rest down and pulled to the side and large curls. Dimitri had never seen Tracy look so beautiful. The ceremony was short but beautiful. He had watched as Luke and Tracy fell in love while they all went to school together.

As Dimitri let his eyes wander, he noticed a few familiar faces in the audience from his college years and he looked forward to catching up with his old friends. But as his eyes passed over the wedding party, he stopped and stared at one of the bridesmaids. She had dark brow almost black hair and, though the dress was free flowing, she was curvy enough that you could still see her curves. There was something so familiar about her but he just couldn't place her. He quietly pointed her out to Darren and he said her name was Rose and that she had been in Tracy's sorority. Dimitri remembered a scene from a party but the girl was blurry, probably from his alcohol consumption that night. He sighed telling himself to let it go.

* * *

Rose became antsy has wedding party pictures began to run long. All she wanted to do was go to the barn where the reception was being held so she could drink and dance until she couldn't drink or dance anymore. She huffed slightly as the photographer posed her with her boyfriend and assigned groomsman, Adrian. He dug his fingers into her waist painfully and said, "Stop being so rude, Rose. It's a very unattractive quality that you have." She flinched but plastered a fake apologetic smile onto her face, "I'm sorry. I'll be better." He smiled down at her and patted her waist where he had just had his claws, "Good girl." Rose looked back at the camera and did her best to smile.

After ten more minutes of pictures, the photographer let them go and she was relieved when the other bridesmaids practically dragged her into the barn just as a song started up and people began dancing. 30 people were one, two and three stepping, already beginning to twirl and flip, showing off to the rest of the barn. Rose groaned to herself, just itching to be out there herself, but one of her old sisters dragged her to the open bar to get started on what was sure to be a long night.

Just after she took her first shot of tequila, an old friend from college took her to the dance floor and she began lose herself in the music, letting John spin her around and around.

She had just got her feet back on the ground from flipping over his arm when she saw him. He was tall. Much taller than the men that were standing around him talking. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail on the nape of his neck and suggested that it was longer than she remembered it to be. She smiled at the thought and let John take her back into his arms and continue their dance.

As soon as the song was over, Rose kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to finding the man she had seen before. She spotted him by the nonalcoholic drink table and started to make her way to him when Adrian intercepted her, "Rose, little darling, there's someone I want you to meet." She only glanced at her boyfriend's face before turning her attention back to the man. Wiggling away from his arms, she mumbled to him that she'd be right back.

The man was facing the table, seemingly unaware of the fact that Rose had just walked up beside him. She pretended for a moment to look at the options in front of her before turning to face him. Leaning her hip against the table and crossing her arms she let a smirk play on her lips before speaking, "You."

**So what did you think? What do you think about this Adrian? You haven't seen nothing yet ;) I'm not an Adrian hater but for the purpose of this plot he needed to be the bad guy. Don't hate me! It's only 1,313 words but like I said I wanted to ease you into it. I always hate writing the beginnings because I'm just so excited to get to the good part! It will take a couple chapters though to get to the actual good part but please just bare with me. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Authors Note :(

Okay so I feel really lame for doing an authors note after one chapter but I'm in need of some help. So far I have over 1800 words for the next chapter and I'm not even half way through yet. I know exactly where I want this chapter to go but I'm having trouble getting myself from A to B.

This is the trouble that I've had in the past with writing. I'm great at important scenes and exciting or fun scenes that I've seen in my head but I am horrible at doing the minuscule things in between.

So this is what I'm proposing. I'm not really looking for a beta per se. I'm more looking for a person that can help me unravel my minor writers block when I get stuck between scenes. More of a person to bounce ideas off of..

So.. yeah. If you're interested PM me because I could really use the help :)

Also I just wanted to do a couple shout outs now so I don't make the next chapter look longer than it actually is.

**Alle99** * You were my first story follower. THANK YOU SO MUCH DARLING!

**Brooke (guest)** * You were my first review. YOU ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT!

**SJandDJ** * You were the first to follow me as an author. I HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WANTING TO READ THOSE AS WELL!

You were also the first to favorite this story. YOU'RE AMAZING.

You were also the first to favorite this story. YOURE MAKING ME BLUSH! TEEHEE!

Soooo yeah! Please PM me if you're an awesome person and wants to help me! Yall are awesome!


End file.
